The present invention relates generally to a computer applied product, and more particularly to a wrist pad.
In prior art, a wrist pad or a mouse pad was made from a foamed material, such as PU, EVA or foam, molded in a mold with a cloth piece attached on the surface thereof by glue. In the present market, plenty of wrist pads with different shapes were brought to consumers. The shape of the wrist pad is corresponding to the cavity of the mold such that if one wanted to manufacture wrist pads with different shapes, one must have different molds to manufacture them or one must change the shape of the cavity of the mold to meet the shape one wanted.
In conclusion, if a manufacturer wants to manufacture wrist pads with different shapes, he/she must have plenty of molds with different cavities. There will be a larger cost to prepare these molds.
In addition, the conventional wrist pad was provided with a wrist bump thereon to support user""s wrist. The wrist bump has inserted a soft material, such as foam, therein; it can not support the wrist in a fully supporting manner.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a wrist pad, which has no mold in the processes to manufacture it and can manufacture the wrist pads with different shapes.
According to the objectives of the invention, a method of manufacture a wrist pad, comprising the step of: a. Knead a mixture having natural rubber and foaming agent repeatedly to make it well mixed. b. Press the well mixed mixture into a plank element. c. Form an arched portion on the plank element. d. Foam the plank element with the arched portion so that a chemical reaction will occur between the natural rubber and the foaming agent to produce an air pressure for forming the plank element to a wrist pad, and e. Cool the foamed wrist pad and cut the wrist pad into a p redetermined shape.
According to the method, the wrist pad has a flat portion and a wrist bump thereon which is the arched portion.